White Crusaders
History Shortly after the Black Templars had eradicated a ork presence on a feral world they realised, there wasn't enough of them to continue their purge across the galaxy the Chapter Master realised this leaving three of his chapter too make a new chapter this was a Veteran Sergeant, A apothecary and a Chaplin. The world they had just purged was too become the chapter's home. The process was hard as the only humans to on the world were feral and feared the space marines. After a few years the feral humans came to accept the Astartes. By now the support staff had arrived this was servitor's of all sorts, tech priests and some of their skitarii also a few normal human children as the first space marines. After their training on the woodland world and their augmentation they became the first scouts and their first mission was too get the feral humans to like them. Once again this took years and the Chaplin would preach in every village of the emperor until two hundred years after being settled they trusted them enough to give children to them. At last the chapter was getting bigger until they had five companies of fully armoured and armed space marines. Led by the first scouts of the chapter. By now the chapter had started assisting in matters in the sector from pirates to a chaos incursion on a hive world. It continued until the Tyranids came like a storm, the White Crusaders held fast against the devourer but their world was destroyed along with chapter records and the chapter master of the time. They now number in at 1000 with ten companies in the Codex Astartes formation. Current Status The White Crusaders are now fleet based and travel throughout the Imperium and assit in any imperial forces problems often solving it and winning the battle. Chapter beliefs Being a fleet based chapter the White Crusaders are limited in what they can do namely the 'Rite of the Crusade' which is a unique rite that fills the brother with hope. It is carried out at the end of every week to the whole chapter by the lead Chaplain. The rite makes them feel each other before any operation. Chapter Organisation Two companies of the White Crusaders have special roles. Chapter Master: Lien Eribulos 1st Company Honour Guard: Captain Tyribulos Qeboc 3 Veteran Tactical squads 2 Terminator squads 1 Veteran Assault squad Apothecary 2nd Company 'Bold swords' This is the rapid assault company: Captain Urilus Erabulus 4 Assault Squads 3 Tactical marines 1 pair of Bikes 3rd Company: Captain Xerlon Reeus 5 Tactical marines 3 Scout Marine squads 4th Company 'Heavy Footed' The company with the most armour Captain Jouni Peribly Predator Deatructors 3 Predator Annihilator 3 And the their custom Predator the 'Predator Crusader' This features a custom heavy weapon called the 'White cannon' which is a auto cannon and las- cannon combined delivering anti everything Fire power as main armnament with bolters or lascannons on sponson. Predator Crusaders 2 5th Company Captain Wuirel Loganus 5 Tactical squads 2 Devastator 2 scout The 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th are reserve squads with the same squads as the 5th the 10th is the training. Relations Allies: Brothers of Solitude: The BoS have met the White Crusaders on their planet as allies to fight the Chaos on the BoS home planet. (Feel free to add your own) Enemies: Inkla: The arch enemies of the White Crusaders they will never give in until they are dead. (Feel free to add your own) Quotes By: "The Crusade is never ending" -White Crusader war cry "Xenos never change, WHEN THEY DIE THEY DIE THE SAME" - Veteran Sergeant Correlios Portlus before the Crusade About: (Feel free to add your own) Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters